Romance of Swtor
by yang boi
Summary: Follow the struggles of many protagonists to find love in this galaxy, among the war, factions, and diversity that separates them. A collection of stories, Some string together or are independent ones. Read on as our Heroes and Villains search for love and the troubles that they bring.


((Hey yang here, this is another series I'm trying, featuring my swtor characters, review and like or whatever, please don't hunt me down T^T ))

[Hutt Space, Nar Shaddaa, Slippery Slopes Cantina, Informer 54]

[Report: Informer 54, reporting, currently keeping watch over potential target/asset, residing as a bartender in the Cantina. Sending current data on subject.]

[Name: Phospher

Gender: Male

Species: Rattataki

Occupation: Bounty hunter and currently working as a bartender

Build: Average

Noted achievements/actions: Champion of Grand Hunt, Accepted as Mandalorian (No known affiliations with any known clans), Working under Darth Tormen's command, executed Supreme Chancellor Janus, was paid to help with imperial operations on Makeb.]

[As for his other actions are not worthy of note. His loyalty is to his client and is known that he cares not for who wins the war...Hold on, a Sith and her companion has entered the Promenade, lower level. Switching feed to camera 12, turning on audio receivers]

Xyna's POV:

As I walk down the corridor, my agent be my side, I sigh. Remembering that this planet is a cesspool of scum and trash. The agent accompanying me remains a step behind, her red filled eyes, alert and looking about. I always found it curious to why Chiss have red eyes while the whole of their skin and hair are blue. I shrug and finally enter the main hub, with its roaming security and a giant golden statue dedicated to Karagga. I scowl at the sight of the golden fat hutt. As soon as the Empire reign over the Galaxy, my first course of action is to put those fat slugs under our control and stop their idiotic cartel.

"My lord, the mandalorian is located in the cantina; would you like me to send him to our headquarters at Dromund Kaas?"

I look back to see the chiss, she stood at attention, in her light armor with space helm. Her voice matched her stature, small and somewhat cute, despite the accent.

I put my hand up, "Not necessary, we shall go together and I shall test him if he meets our criteria." I walk down the bar's entrance corridor, "You shall see if he's lying or had relations with the republic."

The small chiss woman nods, "As you wish my lord."

"Let us hope that he is a lone mandalorian." I sigh as I enter the bar, seeing the albino like species, tidying the bar, no armor, just citizen clothes.

[Recording successful, sending file to archives, under Xyna. Chiss accompanying her is known as Chaxa'Oner'Auza, a medic under Xyna's command. I leave the profiling to Minder 24, beginning to record interaction between subjects]

Phospher's POV:

"Evening."

The sith takes a seat at the bar, her armor weirdly exposed around the midsection while everything else but her face was covered. She strangely had long and curvy hair, does not seem fitting for such violent people, "Hello, I would like a glass of water, please."

"Coming right up." I throw my rag on my shoulder as I grab a glass and head over to the water tap.

The other person, possibly a soldier comes and sits down next to the sith. The soldier didn't say anything as he or she sat down. So as the glass was full, I placed it in front of the sith. "Would you friend like anything?" I point to the soldier.

The sith looks at the soldier and nods, "At ease, but remember your duty."

"As you wish, my lord." Surprisingly a girls voice came out, despite being somewhat muffled by her helm.

The girl takes off her helm to reveal a chiss, red eyed and blue skinned. "Heh, a sith and a chiss comes to Nar, what would you like, chiss?"

"I have no preference for drinks, so I shall let you choose for me."

I study her for a bit, stiff and somewhat...nervous? I glance to the sith, who was apparently not mindful of the soldier's discomfort. "A Corellian sunrise then, ease your nerves."

I take out the ingredients and make it quick, putting in a bit more alcohol than needed. I take the finished drink and put it in front the chiss.

"Call if you need a refill or want another drink." I turn back around to the sink with the awaiting dishes.

"Actually," The sith purred, "I was wondering who I should talk to."

"Depends," I turn the water on and get to scrubbing, "What are in the market for?"

"A problem solver, know one?"

"...Lady, a lot of people can solve problems, you looking for a doctor, scientist, or what?"

"A bounty hunter," The chiss states firmly, "And I believe that you are one with more than enough experience to help us."

I sigh, not something I wanted to hear for a while, "Look, I ain't in the game anymore. I like to think of myself as a retired professional."

"Nonetheless you still retain your skills, do you not?"

"Haven't shot a blaster for a long time."

"That's a lie, you have a pistol on your side and recent reports tell that you also work as the cantina's bouncer." The chiss's voice started to rise in irritation

"Quiet!" My hand draws back a bit at the sudden yell, "...I apologize for my associate's behavior, bartender." The sith says coolly

"...She isn't wrong, but why would you need someone like me? If we're going to talk about it anyway." I shrug, not wanting to start any conflicts

"Yes...I just need someone like you to help train my company of soldiers…" The sith says plainly

"So a sith wants help from a bounty hunter, doubt that will settle well with your kind." I turn around and face them.

"Well I'd feel more content knowing that my soldiers have been trained by a mandalorian."

"But I ain't one, just a bounty hunter."

The chiss starts to rise to her feet, her hand going behind her. Until the sith raises her hand, halting the chiss in her tracks. The chiss reluctantly nods and sits back down. The sith just flashes a smile, "Don't bother lying, you're practically well known for having no alignments with any mandalorian clan, but still considered a mandalorian for your skill, armor, and knowing the language. Impressive, how a simple bounty hunter came to being called of the feared warriors of the galaxy."

I sigh, "Skill and experience determines that. So now that I know that you've been investigating me, is this an offer I can refuse?"

The sith blinks once then speaks, "Possibly, would you like a contract to read?"

"And you already anticipated my move, give it here."

The chiss takes out a datapad and pushes it in front of me, "Would you like me to simply state what our terms are?"

"Save me time…" I pick up the datapad and turn it on; a barrage of info came to life.

"Ultimately, we would like your services to train and compose the soldiers to a better fighting state than the Imperial academy provides. While also providing as a commander for our forces, also making you an advisor for our lord."

"That's the job, what's the pay?"

The chiss nods, "You shall be provided a free apartment on Dromund Kaas, while also having similar salary to a fleet admiral. Of course your initial fee shall be paid as well."

I go down the documents until I'm at the end, with signing awaiting my answer. I shrug and drop the datapad, I hold out my hand in front of the two.

"I don't do signings and all that, prefer a simple promise. I do my job and you don't screw me over. You'd still pay though."

The two look at each other then back at me. The sith stands shakes my hand, "Welcome, commander Phospher."

((A/N: This is just an exposition for more chapters, make your ships, and try to find me, or get some chips and get bored. Yang out))


End file.
